The perfect gift
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Desde que la conoció quiso estar con ella pero su corazón estaba destrozado. Regalo para FerCervella por haber hecho el post 50 mil del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras. Aquí vengo de nuevo con este pequeño OS como regalo para mi querida compañera y amiga del foro FerCervella y a la vez aprovechar para dedicarlo al cumpleaños del menor de los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke..y que mejor para dárselo que nuestra querida ojiperla Hinata Hyuuga. Espero lo disfruten.

Tengan en cuenta que los personajes tienen la personalidad de RTN.

* * *

THE PERFECT GIFT

Un hombre por lo general esconde sus frustraciones mediante otras cosas que podrían ser el sustituto de eso que tanto desean. Sasuke Uchiha esconde la suya mediante las múltiples conquistas que hace a diario. La única chica con la que quiere estar parece odiarlo y eso le hace daño. Lo lastima, después de todo es humano.

Hinata Hyuuga es una chica extrovertida, de un endemoniado carácter que no permite que nadie la toque a menos que ella quiera. Posee un cuerpo de infarto el cual hace que todos los chicos de la preparatoria babeen por ella.

Aunque nadie lo sepa ella ama a uno, ese al que todas desean, el de cabello azabache y profundos ojos ónice. Solo que no esta preparada para entregar su corazón, ya lo había hecho antes con el traicionero Menma Namikaze y él solo se burló de ella.

Había sufrido la peor decepción amorosa que una chica de quince años podría sufrir, encontrarlo besándose con su antiguo amor de escuela. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salio corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeños y delicados pies le permitieron. Encontrándose en el camino con Sasuke Uchiha con quien chocó fuertemente y este a la vez sostuvo su caída entre sus fuertes brazos.

Desde ese día entre ambos hubo una conexión, hecho que ambos ignoraron. Ella por su parte solo estaba dolida por la reciente traición y él comenzaba a descubrir los placeres que la vida y la compañía femenina les proporcionaba.

Dos años han pasado desde esos hechos y ambos continúan sumidos en su terquedad, él buscando consuelo en los brazos de muchas chicas y ella se refugio en una gran coraza que la escondía del mundo exterior, se negó a sentir de nuevo, el miedo la invadía cada vez que pensaba en volver a enamorarse alguna otra vez. Su corazón estaba prendado de ese azabache pero su terquedad no le permitía creerle una sola palabra y hasta cierto punto tenía razón porque ¿Qué chica le creería a un hombre que le dice que la ama cuando esté no hace más que andar con una y con otra cada día? No señor, esa no sería ella. Si tan solo pudiera ver mas alla de sus ojos, si viera la gran soledad en la que el chico se sumía. Pudiera estar rodeado de muchas chicas pero eso no le garantizaba que no sintiera la soledad, de hecho mientras mas rodeado de chicas estaba más solo se sentía. Solo que jamas le permitiria a nadie que viera esa parte suya que no le agradaba. Nte los ojos del mundo él seguiría siendo ese Sasuke cool, mujeriego y descarado que todas aman...todas menos ella.

Ambos deseando ser el complemento del otro pero muchas veces el orgullo puede mas que el corazón, y es ahí donde debe intervenir el corazón puro de alguien mas: Itachi Uchiha.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha venía observando el extraño actuar de su hermano desde hacía ya un tiempo. Salía muy feliz de casa y llegaba con la palabra decepción pintada en la frente. La misma rutina cada día. El mayor observaba como el carácter alegre y extrovertido de su hermano se iba distorsionando, de seguir así se convertiría en un solitario amargado si remedio que odia a todo el mundo.

Es que cada día él intentaba acercarse a esa hermosa chica de cabello azul y ojos perla y esta por creer que le tomaba el pelo pasaba de su persona ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Ya estaba harto, él, Sasuke Uchiha tenía mas de un año rogándole a una mujer y esta lo rechazaba, lo golpeaba y nada de lo que hacía lograba ablandar esa coraza de hielo que la cubría, pero eso ya terminó, ese año cumliría 1 años y la ojiperla pasaría al baúl de los recuerdos, uno que solo ocurría en su mente, uno que jamas se completaría y dejaría un gran vació pero su orgullo estaba de por medio.

El mayor de los hermanos evitaba en la medida de los posible inmiscuirse en la vida de su pequeño hermano pero esta vez lo haría, la felicidad de su hermano estaba en manos de esa chica y también el convertirse en un hombre de familia, respetado y con honor.

* * *

La señorita Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba en el parque cerca de su casa como de costumbre. Cada día al salir de clases, ella se llegaba hasta ahí, miraba el revolotear de las aves, los niños jugar y disfrutaba el sabor de su delicioso helado. Pero ese día había alguien esperándola pacientemente.

—Buenas tardes señorita Hyuuga —la chica respingó en su lugar y se volteo dispuesta a atacar al que sea la estuviese interrumpiendo. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a un hombre atractivo como nunca había visto a otro pero a la vez muy parecido a Sasuke.

Arrugó el entrecejo antes de preguntar —¿Quien es usted y que quiere?— esperó paciente, bueno no tanto, su respuesta, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que se trataba de Sasuke y como si pudiera leerle la mente él joven respondió.

—Itachi Uchiha pare servirle y efectivamente quiero hablar de mi hermano menor Sasuke...y no, no puedo leer la mente.

—¿Co-como...

Su pregunta quedó al aire al escuchar su respuesta.

—...Hice eso?— completó su pregunta dejándola sorprendida y al mismo tiempo un poco asustada.

—Señorita, es usted como un libro abierto, no he venido hasta aquí con la intención de hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarla.

La confusión se pinto en el rostro de la chica, no le gustaban los rodeos y sentía que esa extraña conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún sitio.

—Señor Uchiha dígame de una vez que quiere decirme, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con usted, a menos que a Sasuke le haya pasado algo grave no quiero seguir escuchando.

—La verdad es que a Sasuke si le ha pasado algo muy grave—se detuvo un instante para observar las reacciones de su interlocutora —es su corazón— la chica abrió sus ojos cual plato antes de aventarse a él y tomarlo por la chaqueta de cuero negro para azotarlo a preguntas.

—¿Donde esta él? ¿Como fue que pasó? ¿Esta bien?—el joven sonrió internamente, ella pudiera ser extrovertida y hasta agresiva pero era bastante dulce y gentil, ahora entendía el porque su hermano estaba prendado de ella.

—Tranquila señorita, el medico ha dicho que esta bien, solo necesita comprensión y mucho cariño, si usted siente algo por él no deje de verlo mañana que se su cumpleaños, seguro le agradara verla.

Quitó suavemente el agarre de su chaqueta y se disponía a irse cuando su llamado lo detuvo —Él..él estará bien ¿cierto?

—Si usted esta a su lado seguro que si—se sentía un poco mal por mentirle de esa forma y de seguro querría matarlo cuando descubriera su mentira pero precisamente estaría muy lejos porque saldría de viaje dentro de dos horas, ya el regalo de Sasuke estaba preparado pero el mejor seguro sería la compañía de la Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima al escuchar como Sasuke estaba enfermo del corazón. Ella lo acompañaría, estaría con él y alejaría a todas esas zorras de él para que pudiera descansar como era debido.

Al día siguiente se levantó ansiosa, en toda la noche había logrado dormir escasas 3 horas, estaba preocupada por Sasuke, tenía que verlo y no sabía donde vivía, la verdad es que nunca se interesó por ello y cuando habló con el mayor estaba tan impactada que olvidó preguntarle. La solución era encontrarlo en la escuela.

Al llegar lo encontró completamente solo recostado en el la grama del jardín. Estaba con los ojos cerrados con un brazo cubría sus ojos y la ora mano estaba en su pecho cerca del corazón. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco pero no dejo que las lagrimas se derramara, seguro estaba sufriendo pero ella estaría con él a partir de ese momento.

—Sasuke—lo llamó suavemente y se sentó a su lado mientras este se destapaba la cara y la miraba imperturbable. No podía negar que se sentía feliz, pero iba a cumplir su promesa, ya no le rogaría mas. Se olvidaría de ella de una vez, pero nada es como uno las planea y Sasuke lo descubrirá.

—Quiero decirte que acepto...

El azabache solo la miró confundido, no entendía a que se refería ella. Pero no puedo formular pregunta porque ella se acercó y colocó una mano en su bien esculpido torso y la otra en sus labios enviando un torrente de energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Sasuke kun...acepto ser tu novia...

Ahora si que estaba confundido. Tanto tiempo de estar tras ella y justo cuando esta decidido a renunciar ella le dice que quiere ser su novia.

—¿Que pretendes Hyuuga?—Estaba molesto, no le cabía en la cabía esa extraña reacción de ella, quitó las manos de ella de su cuerpo y se levantó dispuesto a irse pero ella lo detuvo con su suave voz.

—Se que siempre te rechazo pero ya no mas, estaba confundida y dolida, tenía miedo de ser traicionada de nuevo, pero me he dado cuenta que no soy una cobarde, voy a luchar por lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti Sasuke Uchiha.

Esas palabras, las había anhelado oír desde hace tiempo y realmente pensó no escucharlas jamas, estaba reacio a creerlas. Por un momento pensó que solo era un sueño.

—Déjame demostrarte que estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Como harás eso?

—¿Acaso un sueño se siente así?—le dijo mientras se posicionaba frente suyo y acercaba su rostro al masculino. Sentían cada uno el respirar del otro, sus corazones latían a un compás acelerado y un suave sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas femeninas. Sus labios se rozaron levemente en un beso timido e inexperto hasta que el joven se apoderó de la situación, la tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso. La falta de aire en sus pulmones fue la culpable de romper tan apasionado beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke kun—dijo la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas y pegando su cabeza en el torso masculino—Y antes que se me olvide, no permitiré que ninguna de esas zorras se te acerque, tu eres mio y solo mio Sasuke Uchiha.

—Teniéndote a ti no necesito a nadie mas hime —habló de nuevo con voz ronca y malditamente sexy antes de reclamar de nueva cuenta la boca de su ahora chica.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo un azabache muy atractivo pensaba en escribirle a su hermano pero según sus cálculos en ese momento su hermano estaba recibiendo el mejor regalo de su vida. Pensaba que una vez que la chica se enterará de su pequeño engaño iba a querer matarlo, lo bueno es que su viaje es indefinido, tal vez...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus comentarios, impresiones, correcciones pero no insultos...quiero pedir disculpas por los errores ortograficos y por el posible OoC.

El final abierto no diré porque, háganse la idea de lo que mejor les parezca, soy mala por dejarlo así pero bueno...


End file.
